


Enthralled

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Lily has decided that the entire thing is impossible. She counts Harry's tiny fingers, clips his nails and is absolutely certain there is no way he could have come out of her. 

Many look at her with silent judgment. Having a child in the midst of war may be a selfish act, but his lashes are dark around her own green eyes, and she cannot think of him as anything but a gift. Everyone is afraid and exhausted, but she will not give up hope.

His fist is tight around her little finger, but she is the one wound tight.


End file.
